The Mysteries Of The Night
by Ichigoxhime
Summary: Squall, Zell, Selphie, and Quistis are sent to Deling city to investigate some mysterious activities. How is the Tomb of the unknown king related to what is happening at night in Deling?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The mysteries of the night  
**Chapter:** 1/??  
**Author:** Ichigoxhime  
**Subject:** Final Fantasy VIII  
**Rating:** PG 15  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy or its characters. However I do own this work of fiction.  
**Summary:** Squall, Zell, Selphie, and Quistis are sent to Galbadia city to investigate some mysterious activities. While there they meet up with the Galbadian general's daughter, Rinoa and the sharp shooter, Irvine, and together they try to solve the mystery of the Tomb of the unknown king and how it's related to what is happening at night in Galbadia.  
**Notes/CC?:** This is the first Final Fantasy fic I've written in a few years, hope it's ok. In this fic, Seifer was never at Balamb Garden and the sorceress war never happened, so I guess it's an AU FFVIII fic.

*****

The darkness of the night bought many things in Deling city, the capital of Galbadia. It was a time when people gathered in the bar of the Galbadia hotel to drink and listen to the songstress, or haunted the pavements of the main high street to challenge other people to a game of cards. It was generally a very busy, happy, friendly atmosphere. Of course there were muggings and fights, these things came with every large city, but mostly the people were calm.

However, just recently, strange things had been happening around the city's outskirts. People had been killed. Not just killed but totally mutilated. Their limbs had been ripped from their bodies, and all their blood drained as if sucked away by a vampire. On the outskirts of the city, people knew not to leave their houses after dark. The attacks were even beginning to affect the inner city. Less people were to be found in the high street, they much preferred to be safe and locked up in their homes as soon as darkness fell. Although the invisible terror hadn't penetrated the inner city yet, it was only a matter of time, and no one wanted to be out when that happened.

*****

It was a peaceful morning at Balamb garden. Students and SeeDs were beginning to awaken to the sound of birds chirping outside their windows. Squall Leonhart had already been up for over an hour. He always got up at six every morning as he liked to spend at least an hour training before he gave in and had breakfast.

He preferred the training centre in the early mornings as it was usually empty from other students and the tougher monsters seemed to be dawn creatures. However, all he had found this morning were grats. He wiped some sweat from his forehead then disappeared into the lush greenery that filled the training centre. He was determined to get at least one good fight before leaving.

Zell Dincht was completely the opposite. He hated mornings. He could sleep till noon if his alarm let him. Right now he was laying on his back in bed sleeping like a baby. The bed covers were twisted all around him apart from one leg which had escaped, and his mouth was open as he made small snoring noises.

In the cafeteria Quistis Trepe sat at a table drinking a large mug of strong black coffee. Opposite her was her lover, the dark haired Chinese girl, Xu. Xu was quietly eating a piece of toast while Quistis talked about the lesson she had to teach later that morning. Quistis was a tall, beautiful blonde haired woman who was admired amongst her students.

Selphie Tilmitt had just stepped out of the shower and was brushing her teeth while trying to hum a cheerful little song. She was the type of person that was always cheerful and happy, and although some people found her annoying she was always there to cheer someone up they were feeling sad.

"I wonder what I'll do today"

She sang as she continued to get herself ready for the day ahead.

"_This is headmaster Cid speaking. Can Quistis Trepe, Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht and Selphie Tilmitt report to my office immediately. I repeat can Quistis Trepe, Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht and Selphie Tilmitt report to my office immediately."_

The headmaster's voice floated through the garden via the intercom.

Squall was still in the training centre when he heard the announcement. He finished killing the grat he was fighting then left the training centre to go to Headmaster Cid's office. Maybe he was finally being sent on a decent mission.

He thought about the other names the headmaster had said. He recognised two of them. Quistis Trepe was his instructor before he passed his SeeD exam, and Zell Dincht had been on his team during the exam. He wouldn't call either of them his friends. The girl was nice enough, but she was an instructor and nothing else. The boy he found annoying. He thought Zell was loud and clumsy. The kind of guy that got fired up at the smallest thing. Not the kind of person Squall wanted as a friend. Not that Squall wanted any friends. He was happy to be a loner, losing himself in work and battles.

Quistis looked up with concern when she heard her name mentioned on the intercom.

"My class –"

She started but Xu silenced her and placed a hand on her knee.

"Don't worry about it, I'll cover for you. No doubt whatever Headmaster Cid has to say it'll be important if he's asking to see you right before your lesson is due to begin."

Quistis nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Xu."

She quickly finished her coffee and stood up.

"I should go right away"

She gave her lover a quick kiss then left the cafeteria to go to Cid's office on the third floor.

Selphie stood still in the main corridor of the first floor of garden when she heard the announcement. She was about to return some library books on the healing powers of cactuars, but those books were quickly forgotten as she listened. She bounced on her feet as her name was mentioned then almost ran all the way to the elevator. She was definitely curious to find out what was going on.

In the dormitories Zell continued to sleep…

*****

It was twenty minutes later that Zell burst into the headmaster's office, having been informed by the library girl that he had been called to see headmaster Cid. He was out of breath and his usually perfectly styled hair was all over the place. He gasped out an apology as he tried to get his breath back, and realised the whole room was staring at him.

Squall had a hand on his hip and pissed off expression on his face. Cid had refused to tell them why he had called them until all SeeDs were present. Squall didn't appreciate having his time wasted.

"Now Dincht has graced us with his presence I will explain why I have called you to my office"

Cid said, hiding a smile with the papers he was holding in one hand.

"As you may or may not be aware…"

He looked at Zell as he said the words may not.

"…Deling City has become victim of a bout of mysterious killings. These are no ordinary killings. The corpses are left with no blood and their limbs are ripped from their bodies. I am sending you to Deling city to get to the bottom of these crimes and to kill the culprit. Your train will leave Balamb Station at 11.00. When you reach Deling you are to report to General Caraway's mansion. He will be expecting you. I have booked you into Galbadia hotel for the duration of your stay. I expect you to report back to me every evening at 19.00."

He went on to give them more details of their mission. Zell bounced from one foot to the other. He couldn't wait to get to Deling. He had heard so many brilliant stories about the great city and had never been further than Dollet himself.

Squall listened intently. This was the first important mission he had been assigned to and he didn't want to mess up. Quistis on the hand wondered what would happen to her class and her relationship. She knew that her and Xu were strong, but if she was away for too long she would miss her lover terribly.

Eventually Cid was finished.

"You're dismissed"

He said.

"You have two hours to prepare and pack until the car will be ready to leave to take you to Balamb. Instructor Trepe could you stay behind please. I have a few extra words for you"

Quistis nodded and stayed sitting, twisting her hands together in her lap as the others left Cid's office. Squall was the first one to walk out as soon as Cid has said they were dismissed. He didn't have a lot of things he needed to do to prepare, he just didn't want to stay in that stifling room a moment longer.

As Zell was leaving to go get some breakfast from the cafeteria he felt a hand on his arm. Turning his head he saw the sparkling green eyes of Selphie peering at him and he grinned.

"Can I join you for breakfast?"

She asked and he nodded.

"Sure Sefie"

They walked together to catch the elevator down to the bottom floor. The pair had been friends since they had done a small mission together a few months before. They got on so well because they were both hyper and childish. Sometimes people would mistake them for a couple which would make Zell cringe and yell yuck and Selphie would giggle and kiss his cheek to embarrass him.

Cid waited until he and Quistis were alone before revealing why he'd asked her to stay behind. He knew that his words were going to hurt the sensitive blonde but he really had no choice.

"Quistis"

The blonde looked at him silently.

"I know you are worried about what will happen to your classes while you are away on mission. Well the truth is I have already found your replacement."

"That's good, I won't have to worry about them while I am in Deling –"

Before she could go on Cid interrupted her.

"Please let me finish"

Quistis fell silent and nodded.

"After a lot of thinking about this, I have decided it's for the best that I revoke your teaching licence."

"But headmaster! I -"

"No I've made up my mind. It is better for me to have you as a regular SeeD that I can send on missions such as this one. The results from your students have been getting steadily lower and I feel the person I have chosen to replace you will be a better teacher to our students"

Quistis refused to look at him and Cid sighed. He knew there was no way this could have a good outcome.

"I'm sorry, Quistis. You can leave now"

The blonde stood up and hurried out of the room, still not looking at Cid. The middle aged man closed his eyes and sighed again. A Moment later a calming voice filled the room as the scent of a familiar perfume drifted under his nose and warm comforting arms went around him.

"Don't think too much on it, you've done the right thing"

Cid turned and looked into the eyes of a beautiful dark haired woman, his wife Edea.

"I know. I just hope she won't hate me too much"

He said and Edea silenced him with a slender finger placed delicately on his lips.

"None of our children could possibly hate us"

*****

As the train pulled out of Balamb Squall unlocked the door to the SeeDs' compartment. Every train that travelled to and from Balamb had a special compartment reserved for any SeeDs that might be travelling. Squall walked in and sat on a plush couch. Zell followed him and jumped on the couch with a grin. Squall rolled his eyes and sighed. Being with Zell and Selphie he would feel like he was with a group of children.

The room was decorated elegantly with plants and extravagant wallpaper and even had a pair of beds against one wall of the room should anyone need to sleep.

Quistis walked into the room and sat down. She had not said a word to anyone since they'd left the garden. Her mind was consumed with what had happened in the headmaster's room after the others had left. Was she really that bad a teacher? She had thought she'd been doing a good job with her students and they all loved her. It didn't make sense.

Selphie had stayed in the corridor outside the room. She was looking out a window, although there was nothing to look at as the train had gone into a tunnel that led under the sea to take them to the right continent for Deling City. Her voice drifted into the compartment as she sang a little song about trains that she had just made up.

Squall stared at the ground and tried to block out the sound of Zell's voice as he talked animatedly about the newest issue of some magazine that he loved. The trip to Deling would be a long one. A very long one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The mysteries of the night  
**Chapter:** 2/??  
**Author:** Ichigoxhime  
**Subject:** Final Fantasy VIII  
**Rating:** PG 15  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Final Fantasy or its characters. However I do own this work of fiction.  
**Summary:** Squall, Zell, Selphie, and Quistis are sent to Galbadia city to investigate some mysterious activities. While there they meet up with the Galbadian general's daughter, Rinoa and the sharp shooter, Irvine, and together they try to solve the mystery of the Tomb of the unknown king and how it's related to what is happening at night in Galbadia.  
**Notes/CC?:** Second chapter finally up! I know where this story is going now and i can promise it won't take another two and a half years for the third chapter to appear lol. I'm going to try and upload a new chapter every Sunday. Maybe more frequently if i have any extra time.

*****

The young woman glanced from her pale child, sick with fever to the window with a worried expression on her face. Dusk was just settling, but she needed to go out and buy medicine for her child. If she didn't, she worried that her young son would die. He had been steadily getting sicker over the last three days and she had called the doctor for the sixth time this evening, but he refused to come out to her house. The night time attacks on Deling city were enough to scare even the toughest of men.

Her brow creased in worry as her son lent over his bed and vomited blood into the bucket on the floor nearby. One more look out the window and her face was set into a determined expression. She wiped her son's mouth with a damp flannel then placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"It's alright son, i'll go and buy you some medicine. You'll be better in time. Stay here and don't answer the door to anyone."

Her son nodded, closing his eyes and she walked to her front door feeling her nerves going crazy inside her. She grabbed her thick dark cloak and wrapped it over her shoulders, pulling the hood low over her eyes as she left her house.

The walk to the pharmacy was a fairly quick one. Usually it would take fifteen minutes, but the young woman walked quickly. She didn't want to be out too long, she didn't want to be the next victim of the Deling beast.

Ten minutes later she pushed open the door of the pharmacy and stepped inside, pushing down the hood of her cloak, she greeted the pharmacist with a weary smile.

"My son is sick and i need some medicine"

She explained her son's illness to the pharmacist who then set about preparing the medicine. As she waited, the woman kept looking out the window, watching the sky get darker and darker.

After what felt like forever, the pharmacist returned from the back of the store.

"It's ready"

The woman thanked and paid her, then took the medicine. As she stepped out the door, the pharmacist called out to her

"Be careful"

The woman nodded and began to hurry home, pulling the cloak tightly around herself.

She didn't know when she became aware of it, but suddenly she noticed that there was the sound of footsteps behind her. And they were getting closer. A large shadow fell over her and the woman felt her heart almost stop in fear. She began to run, too scared to look behind her. In her fright she took a wrong turning and ended up running down an alley to a dead end.

Blocked, she punched the wall as if she had the power to knock it down but she achieved nothing but a few grazes on her knuckles. Breathless and white with fear she turned around, back pressed against the cold brick wall.

It wasn't human. It was a demon from hell. Her thoughts were going crazy and she opened her mouth in a silent scream for help. It was tall, at least twice her height and black velvet wings swished together behind its scaly naked body. It stood on its rear legs watching her from large black eyes that had no pupils. The mouth was lined with a set of razor sharp teeth.

It studied her for a moment until suddenly, quickly, far too quickly it rushed towards her, teeth bared and claws raised. There was no way she could have escaped; no way she could have fought it off. A bloodcurdling scream broke the otherwise silent night.

*****

Zell Dincht stepped off the escalator at the exit of Deling city train station and stretched, glad to finally be off the train.

"Whoa, look at this place!"

Selphie exclaimed, stepping around him to take in the view. Straight ahead of them was a magnificently architectured archway over the road. Flags lined the streets and to the left of them was a large mansion fenced off from the public with two muscular looking guards keeping watch over the entrance gate.

Squall stood a little behind them taking in the new scenery. His eyes moved down to the map in his hand to work out how to get to the Caraway mansion from where they were standing.

To waste time on the journey there he had marked their destination onto the map he had bought with him, as well as other important places such as the hotel and various shops that would aid them in their mission.

Quistis was still quiet. However she stepped forward and looked at the map Squall was holding.

"I think this route would be the quickest"

She said in, tracing the roads with a slender finger. Squall watched the route of her finger then nodded in agreement. They were interrupted by Zell's loud voice.

"Aww man, can't we go to the hotel first? I'm exhausted."

Squall frowned towards the loud blonde and Quistis shook her head.

"We have to go straight to Caraway's mansion. We can book into the hotel after that."  
"What about our bags?"

Zell motioned to their collection of suitcases and Squall's gun blade case.

"We can't take these with us"

He looked triumphant and Quistis sighed. She supposed he was right. She turned to Squall who was still frowning.

"What do you think?"

"...Whatever"  
"Helpful"

Quistis couldn't help smiling at the serious dark haired boy. He had always been like this in her lessons too, very cold, serious and detached from other people.

"We'll go to the hotel to drop off our luggage then we'll head straight to Caraway's mansion. I want us to be ready to report to the headmaster at 19.00 hours as he ordered."

*****

The rooms in the hotel were big and spacious. Squall and Zell were sharing as were Quistis and Selphie. There was a shared balcony linking the two rooms which looked out over the city skyline. The rooms both contained two double beds, a desk and computer, video phone and a couple of chairs. Each had its own private bathroom too.

Zell was currently bouncing on the bed testing how hard it was. He sunk back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling with a grin. He was excited to be on his first mission. He kept fidgeting on the bed, trying out all different positions to make sure it was comfortable from every angle.

Squall stood looking out of the window ignoring the blonde boy and getting impatient. He took his gun blade out of the case and began to polish the blade, waiting for the girls so that they could finally meet this Caraway person and find out some more details about their mission.

In the other bedroom Selphie had decided she needed to shower so Quistis was on the phone to Xu, talking about the revoking of her teaching license. Xu whispered comforting words to her and Quistis suddenly realised how much she was missing Xu already. She sat down on the edge of her bed with a sigh.

"I miss you..."

*****

"We're ready!"

Squall almost shut the door again at the sight of Selphie's large green eyes and smiling face. The girl looked positively hyper and scary. However he forced himself to keep the door open and turned back to Zell who had fallen asleep.

"Wake him up"

He demanded to Selphie and stepped out of the room. Selphie giggled and ran into the room, jumping straight on top of Zell. She lent close to his ear and yelled

"Wake up!!!"

She punched his shoulder as an added effect, sure that would help him to wake up.

Zell's eyes shot open and he sat up straight.

"What the?!"

He looked around the room then settled his eyes on Selphie who was kneeling on the bed next to him with tears in her eyes from laughter.

"You fell asleep and we have work to do"

She explained sticking her tongue out at him. Squall's head appeared in the doorway.

"Hurry up"  
"What's wrong with Mr Personality?"

Zell whispered rather loudly and Selphie punched his arm with a giggle.

"Shush! He'll hear you!"

She glanced to the doorway but Squall couldn't be seen any more. She stood up and grabbed Zell's arm, tugging it kind of roughly.

"Come on, we're already late thanks to you"

She poked his forehead with a finger from her other hand and he got off the bed grumbling. When they walked out of the room Squall was leaning against the wall next to the door an unreadable expression on his face. Zell pulled the door shut behind them and looked around.

"Where's Quistis?"

Squall ignored him and began walking to the elevator. Zell shrugged at Selphie then the pair hurried after him. After Squall pressed the button to call the elevator, he said without turning around

"She went downstairs to speak to the receptionist."

With that Squall stepped into the elevator. Zell and Selphie followed him in and they rode to the ground floor in silence.

Quistis stood up when she saw her fellow SeeDs step out of the elevator. She waited for them to walk to her before speaking. She kept her voice low as she said

"This whole place is alive with gossip about the attacks. Apparently there was a new one last night. The victim left a sick son behind. An orphan now..."

Selphie looked upset at the news but Squall's face showed indifference.

"Did you ask about the buses?"

He asked Quistis. They had seen some on their way to the hotel and had decided maybe that was the easiest way to get to Caraway's Mansion. Quistis nodded.

"We can get the number 08 right outside here and it will drop us of right next to the general's house."

Squall nodded.

"Let's go."

*****

Though not as big as the mansion near the train station, Caraway's mansion was still pretty impressive. Spanning four floors, the group walked slowly up the pathway to the front door where two guards were keeping watch. Squall stopped just in front of them.

"We're here on SeeD Business, let us in"

The guards looked at each other then back at Squall who was frowning at them. Quistis stepped forward and took out her ID card.

"Headmaster Cid of Balamb garden said General Caraway is expecting us."

She said politely with her best smile. The guards whispered something to each other then one disappeared inside the mansion. He came back a couple of minutes later and said

"I will lead you to the drawing room, follow me."

The group followed him down the wide hallway, Selphie looking around in awe, her mouth hanging open. She had never seen any place so extravagant as this before. She walked into Squall, not noticing that everyone else had stopped walking.

"Ooops! Sorry!"

She giggled, her face turning slightly red. Squall just frowned at her.

"Please wait in here. The general will be with you shortly."

The guard motioned to the open door beside them and they walked in. Quistis walked to the couch near the window and sat down, resting her hands on her lap. Selphie ran to the window next to the couch and peered out, tiny hands pressed against the window. Squall stood in the corner of the room and glanced at his watch. It was already after four. He tried to ignore Zell who was pacing from one side of the room to the other.

After what felt like forever a tall man in Galbadian army uniform walked into the room. Quistis stood up and greeted him politely then he walked over to the large desk and sat down.

"The headmaster has already given you a brief description of the problem that is haunting Deling city by night. I can give you some more information, though not much. The people of Deling are too scared to venture out at night now unless they have to, and the attacks are moving closer to the centre of the city."

The general pulled open a drawer next to him and took out a handful of A4 sized photographs which he passed on to Squall. The first one showed the torso of a woman. It was a funny grey colour with the intestines hanging out across the pavement. The next few pictures showed various limbs scattered around the body and the last showed the poor woman's head. The hair had been scalped completely and her eyes, nose and tongue were gone. The mouth was frozen open in a silent scream.

"This is the victim from last night. Aluria Maces, twenty six years old. She had gone to buy medicine for her sick son."

Squall studied the photos before passing them to Quistis. She placed a hand over her mouth, eyes narrowed as she looked carefully at each one.

"That's disgusting!"

Selphie squealed when it was her turn to see the photographs. It was all she could do to stop herself from throwing up on the obviously expensive rug under their feet. Zell was unusually quiet as he handed the photos back to the general who took them and placed them back in his drawer.

"We are no closer to finding out what is attacking the people of our city"

General Caraway paused to look at each of them before continuing.

"But it is unlikely to be human. As you know, your job is to hunt down this beast and dispose of it. The first thing i wish you to do is visit all the households on the outskirts of the city. Question everyone. Maybe someone knows something that they don't think is important, or are too scared to tell. Also, you may want to visit this pharmacy"

He gave them an address and Squall looked at the map he had tucked into his back pocket, marking it on there.

"That is where last night's victim was last seen before she was killed. Maybe the pharmacist saw something of interest."

Squall nodded.

"We will start investigating straight away. And we shall keep you informed of any progress we make."

The general stood up and gave them all an intense look.

"Be careful. You may be SeeD but this monster is unlike any we have ever seen before."

******

The dark haired girl pulled her ear away from the keyhole and quickly walked away from the door, thoughts running through her mind. Around seventeen years old, she was a very pretty girl with deep brown eyes and a small heart shaped mouth and pale flawless skin. Her father had banished her to her room the moment he knew the SeeDs had arrived, but she'd sneaked out, determined to find out what was going on. And now the address of the pharmacy kept spinning around in her mind and in a blink of an eye she had made a decision.

She pulled on her long blue vest and fastened it at the front before slipping unnoticed out of the back door. She walked quickly down the little used path heading towards the outskirts of the city and the location of the pharmacy. This was _her _city and _she_ would be the one to get rid of the evil that had descended upon them.


End file.
